rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geist
Geists are Creatures of Grimm that resemble ghosts and are capable of "possessing" and controlling inanimate objects. The Geist made its first appearance in the "White" Trailer, possessing a suit of armor and forming an Arma Gigas. The first appearance of its true form was in "The Next Step" where it also formed a Petra Gigas by possessing boulders. True Form Appearance A Geist's base form is a black figure that has bone-like spikes on its back and ribs on its upper body, with long, skeletal forearms and sharp fingernails. It lacks a lower body, instead floating through the air while leaving behind a black smoke trail. Its face consists of Grimm markings on a mask-like bone plate with a single eye. Geists appear to have variation in their looks as the one encountered in "The Next Step" has a very tattered appearance while the one in "Ace Operatives" is much more whole. Powers and Abilities A Geist is a possession-type Grimm, capable of controlling any inorganic matter'[[Chapter 13 (2015 manga)|''RWBY manga Chapter 13]]' it possesses as extensions of its own body. Should it lose any of its limbs, it can repair the chink in its armor almost immediately by simply possessing another object in the vicinity. Its only real vulnerability is its "face", the central segment from which it maintains control of the form as a whole. Once its host object is destroyed or severely disabled, it abandons the body, revealing its base form. While in its true form a Geist will sometimes use its claws in combat. Its true form appears to be relatively frail; it was killed with a single shot from Crescent Rose or a single punch from Harriet Bree. Arma Gigas Appearance An '''Arma Gigas'Volume 4 Director's Commentary 12:52 is a suit of armor that has been possessed by a Geist. The "White" Trailer features one that takes on the appearance of a medieval suit of armor with clawed finger tips and pointed protrusions on its helmet, fingers and knees. It stands at least twice as tall as Weiss Schnee. This Arma Gigas has a very different appearance in the third and fourth chapters of the manga, which explain the events of the "White" Trailer. In these chapters, its helmet is more rounded and has two separate openings, behind which a pair of glowing eyes are set. The rest of the armor also has a widely differing appearance, though both have a medieval aesthetic to them. Powers and Abilities The Arma Gigas displays the full mobility of a human, capable of running, jumping, punching and holding objects. The armor itself moves quickly for its size and is shown to be strong enough to wield a sword that is as long as it is tall with only one hand. The material of the armor makes it difficult to damage. In the manga, the President's Secretary states that its strength is comparable to that of a "mecha-suit" and that it is three times stronger than the original model. In fact, the President's Secretary's description of its strength makes it clear to Weiss that both her father, Jacques Schnee and the President's Secretary believe that she has no chance of defeating it. In Chapter 3 of the manga it is described as being an artificial amalgamation of multiple specimens rather than a single Geist. Petra Gigas Appearance A Petra GigasMiles Luna's Twitter is formed when a Geist possesses rocks. The one seen in "The Next Step" consists of gray boulders, which form a central body and four levitating limbs. Through the Geist's influence, these boulders gain red vein-like markings. During its fight against Team RNJR, it loses one of its arms, which it replaces with a tree trunk. Powers and Abilities Through its stiff and slow movements, the Petra Gigas utilizes its enormous mass to deliver heavy attacks. The rocks that form its body are virtually immune to slashing attacks as well as lightning and fire Dust ammunition. Because the rocks are not physically connected to one another, it is possible to weaken the Petra Gigas by forcibly removing its limbs. However, it can possess nearby objects to replace its lost limbs, as seen in "The Next Step". In that episode, a Petra Gigas turns an old tree trunk into a new arm, but without an elbow-like joint, the tree arm proves to have less mobility than the rock arm that it replaces. Frosted Petra Gigas Appearance In “Ace Operatives“, a Geist possesses parts of a Dust mine forming a different type of Petra Gigas[[:File:V7e3 mission overview.png|'Briefing Screen']]' in "Ace Operatives"', nicknamed "Frosted Petra Gigas"Sana Freeman's Deviantart. Similar in shape and movement to the Petra Gigas, it has a rounder body and arms and legs that levitate close to it. The body is mostly made out of ice with some rock and construction material. The arms and legs are primarily made out of a big construction beam and some rock and ice. It also eventually gains purple Dust in its body. Powers and Abilities Very similar to the Petra Gigas, this version displays mobility and speed thanks to its levitating limbs, but its greatest strength is its large mass, as it completely destroys a bridge in the Dust mine just by landing on it. Trivia *''Geist'' is a German word meaning "ghost", or depending on the context, "spirit" or "mind". *Monty Oum, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross created the Geist type of Grimm because they wanted Weiss to fight a giant suit of armor in the "White" Trailer and had to find a way to make that possible within the show. *''Petra Gigas'' means "stone giant" in Greek, and Arma Gigas means "weapon giant" in Latin. *Shadow Hands seem to be in some way related to Geists as they look identical and share a summoning glyph. *The Arma Gigas from the "White" Trailer is first mentioned to be possessed by a Grimm in Chapter 3 of the manga. However, it is described as being an artificial amalgamation of multiple specimens rather than a single Geist. *The Petra Gigas was originally supposed to appear during Volume 1 in the Emerald Forest.Volume 4 Director's Commentary 9:55 *The 3D model for Petra Gigas in Volume 7 was created by 3D character artist Nicolas Sangervasi.https://www.artstation.com/artwork/3oW8P2 References Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Enemies